Westerly Winds
by everysonghasanending
Summary: Sophia Turner has always been afraid of the ocean, a spell set upon her many moons ago, she calls it a curse however a curse doesn't save your life, protect you from Evil or from the dreaded Rân, Queen of the Ocean. Will/Elisabeth daughter fic. T.


**AN: Okay so here's a fic I've been wanting to do for a while and having watching POTC 4 tonight it's inspired me to go and finish it as it's been half done for months now. I hope you like it as much as enjoy writing it. Must warn you at the beginning it may seem a little complicated but bare with me, it is going somewhere! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC (wish I did, I'd be like a millionaire) **

**Rating: T **

Westerly Winds 

By 

Everysonghasanending 

**Chapter One: **Green Flash on the Horizon.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me" the young girl sang sweetly as she stood on the cliff top casting her gaze over the vast blue that was the ocean, she loved this place, she came here every day, just watching and waiting. On this particular day the sun was high and the sea was calm, it looked so beautiful but the sea was a cruel mistress, it was untameable and that's why she kept her distance, never in all her life had she even stepped foot in the ocean, her mother called it an irrational fear but she knew it was something more, something she couldn't explain. The girl hated her fear, she truly did, everyone she knew had tried to rid her of it but nothing had ever succeeded, it was a mystery to everyone who knew and they decided to keep it at that.

"Sophia!" A voice shouted making the young girl turn around. A woman ran over and placed a hand on the girls shoulder catching her breath "Don't run off like that, you make mama fret darling" she scolded lightly.

Sophia smiled sweetly wrapping her arms around her mother's waist "Is today the right day mommy?" she asked nervously wanting so much for it to be.

The woman chuckled "yes darling it is" she reassured her daughter "If you look out to the horizon you will see" the woman explained.

Sophia's eyes narrowed focussing on the spot where her mother was pointing and then suddenly a flash of green light illuminated the sky, Sophia gasped in astonishment as a tall ship appeared sailing towards "Is that him mama? Is that papa?" she asked excitedly, her mother nodded to her question with a wide grin across her beautiful face.

It felt like an eternity for the ship to get close enough for the men to be able to come ashore but when Sophia saw the small wooden boats being lowered into the water her excitement grew immensely but so did her nerves. Her mother grabbed her hand "Come on, let us go and see daddy" she smiled.

When they ran onto the beach Sophia froze but her mother kept running, right into the arms of the handsome, dark haired captain, her father. It was a wonderful sight, seeing her mother as joyous as the man kissed her and spun her round equally as ecstatic to see his wife. Sophia wanted to run to him and wrap his arms around his as he spun her round but she become extremely nervous and it was like her feet were glued to the floor, she couldn't bring herself to take that first step.

Sophia stood there playing with the gold medallion around her neck until she saw her mother and father walking over, when they got close enough the man dropped to his knees "Will, this is your daughter, Sophia. Sophia this is your father" her mother said wiping away her tears.

Will placed a gentle hand on his daughters cheek and Sophia gave a small smile as a sense of love and affection swept over her "Elizabeth, she beautiful" he muttered totally in awe of his daughter.

Sophia couldn't take it anymore, she threw her arms around Will's neck and cried, she had wanted this all her life and now the moment was finally here, she had her father, even if it was just for a day.

_**Eight years later. **_

Sophia was happy, there was no disputing that fact, the smile on her beautiful face was enough proof, she strolled through the town of Port Royal at a leisurely pace taking in the glorious heat of the Caribbean sun. It surly was a beautiful day, if it wasn't for the restricting bonds of her corset and dress then she would probably be enjoying the heat even more so, but unfortunately being a lady has its downs. Although she didn't exactly have the formal title of Lady Sophia Turner, her family was wealthy, that her father and Uncle had made sure of, she had been blessed with everything she wanted and for that she was grateful to the two men. As she came to her destination she stopped and her smile broadened, she had stopped in front of the old blacksmiths, the place her father had worked. Walking inside she felt a wave of love wash over her, she had no idea why but this place made her feel closer with her father.

"Papa, I'm back" she spoke out to the empty room yet not one bit did she feel at all silly about it. "Papa I know I say this all the time I come here but I miss you. I miss you so much, so does mama. She tries to be strong but I know being this far apart from you is slowly eating away at her. Please come back soon."

Letting out a low sigh she walked over to the wall where a lone sword hung, running her fingers across the blade a smile crept to her face, she could see her father stood by the fire pit welding this exquisite piece of steel and she knew he would have been proud of it. It seemed a little funny at times that she had only met her father once yet seemed to know him so well, her mother often joked that she knew him better than she did. That one day eight years ago when they had first met was still fresh in her memory, she remembered his smile, his laugh, his warm embrace, but the thing that she remembered the most was his words before he left again.

_Will knelt down in front of his daughter a smile plastered across his handsome face "you're not going again are you daddy?" Sophia asked, her eyes pleading with her father. _

"_I'm sorry my love, I have too" he replied placing a hand on her small cheek. _

_Sophia nodded sadly as her big green eyes filled with tears "I'll miss you papa" she spoke in between sobs of sorrow. _

_Will pulled her into a loving embrace placing a kiss on her head "As I will miss you, but we will meet again, I promise" he reassured Sophia and a small smile appeared on the girls face._

"_Will it be a long time?" she asked. _

"_Unfortunately so" he nodded and Sophia's eyes once again filled with tears "Sophia, you and your mama own the key my heart and so I will never far away from you." _

"_I love you papa" she cried wrapping her arms around his neck holding onto him for dear life, she felt so safe in her father's arms like nothing could hurt her, she wished she could have this feeling forever but when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder she knew it was time for him to leave and so she reluctantly pulled away. _

_Will stood up and kissed Elisabeth once more "I love you both so much" she spoke before turning to leave. They stayed in the same spot until the ship that carried the man they loved so deeply vanished in a flash of green light, Sophia looked up at her mother and saw the tears in her eyes "I love you mama" she said hoping the words would cheer her up. _

_Elisabeth picked up her daughter and held her close "I love you too darling." _

The memory couldn't help but bring tears to Sophia's eyes, that day had been the greatest day of her life; her family had been complete if only for a day. Yet it was a day that would live with her until she died.

"You know this is private property" A voice stated from behind her, startling the young woman.

Turning quickly on her heels she placed a hand over her chest "Sir you frightened me" she gasped looking at the muscular man in front of her.

The man's eyes narrowed "What ya doing here missy?" he asked rudely, and Sophia was quite sure that she had never been spoken to in such a manner in all of her life.

"I beg yo-" she started but was quickly cut off.

"It's private property" the man spoke again his voice becoming even more demanding every second.

Sophia mouth opened and closed again quickly as her mind pondered on how to engage with the man before her "I am sorry sir, but this building had been abandoned for nearly twenty years" she stated tightening her fists as she saw his eyes wonder over her.

The man rubbed at the dark stubble on his face "Well now you know. The doors that way" he said as he turned to fire pit to light it.

Sophia's chest heaved as she looked at the man "I do not think I have ever been spoken to in such a tone!"

A heavy chuckle filled the room as the man shook his head "No, I don't suppose you have" he said turning around "Name's John Butler, new blacksmith" he greeted holding out her hand.

"Sophia Turner" she spoke softly eyeing his hand warily before reaching out to shake but as she did he grabbed her wrist and started to pull her towards the door "What are you doing! You-You..."

"You what?" he asked amused turning his slightly to look at her.

Sophia searched for an insult to throw at the man as his grip tightened on her wrist "oh you bastard! You're hurting me."

John rolled his eyes with a smirk as he opened the door throwing her out "I'm pretty sure such words aren't suppose to come out of a ladies mouth" he spoke before slamming the door in her face.

Sophia stood there for a moment aghast at what had just happened, her mouth hung open, her cheeks blushed and her fists clenched, she was a little shocked at how much the man had infuriated yet at the same time intrigued her. Suddenly the happiness she felt this morning had faded, a bit like the sun which had now gone behind the dark clouds and the wind blew at her skirts and hair making a low whistle as it blew down the narrow streets of Port Royal, a storm was defiantly upon them and she wanted to make it home before it made landfall.

As she walked along the path next to the ocean the wind increased and she saw the waves of the ocean beginning to swell and splash against the rocks spraying her dress "damn it" she cursed picking up her pace slightly. Fiddling with her necklace she walked across the wooden bridge gasping when she felt her foot slip and fell forward accidentally yanking off the chain from around her neck she let out a cry as she watched it fall down a gap and into the water.

Sophia crawled to the edge and looked down at the water seeing if she could see the thing, usually it wouldn't have mattered but the necklace was an antique her mother had given her and so it was extremely sentimental. Spotting it she reached down but couldn't reach the bottom, lowering herself further down she finally managed to reach it "Yes!" she squealed before her hand slipped on the wet wood causing her fall over the edge.

The water was cold, so cold it chilled her bones, gasping she stood up thanking god that the water wasn't deep or that it wasn't much of a fall off the bridge, with the necklace once again safely around her neck she waded to the side as the continuous waves lapped against her waist spraying her face with the salty water. It suddenly dawned at her that she had fallen into the ocean, her only and biggest fear and that's when she started to panic, everything suddenly became darker and rougher as the waves seemed stronger and acted like they wanted to pull her out to see. She rushed over to the side and tried to pull herself up but the rocks were too slippery, helplessly she tried repeatedly to pull herself up but something was dragging her back, she could feel it on her legs, a light yet powerful pull drawing her further towards the vast ocean. She was about to give up when a hand grabbed hers, she looked up through frightened eyes and saw John Butler stood above her pulling her up, putting his arms around her waist he lifted her out.

"Thank You" she whispered breathlessly falling down into the grass beside him.

John knelt in front of her and examined her quickly with his eyes "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes much softer than they were before.

Sophia nodded "I couldn't get out, something was pulling me" she stated staring at the water in front of her.

"The current get's mighty strong during a storm" he told her but she shook her head.

"No, this was something else."

John looked at her sceptically "Well, we should get you home storms gonna be here any moment now and you'll catch a cold in that wet dress" he said helping her up off the grass noticing not once did she take her eyes off the ocean.

**Chapter one is up and ready, I really hope you like this story and please don't forget to review, it would mean a lot to me if you did! Okay so I know a lot of people like to have visuals of characters in stories, I am one of these and so here's links of what I imagine my characters to look like. **

**Sophia Turner: http : / / www . wawanjunaidi . com / dianna – agron – family / **

**John Butler: http : / / www . bearotic . com / tag / boxing /**


End file.
